marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Frank Castelione, Jr. (Earth-90214)
Mr. Castle | EditorialNames = Punisher Noir | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Frank Castelione Sr. (father, deceased) Ruth Castelione (mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-90214 | BaseOfOperations = Germany; formerly New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Large skull shaped scar carved into his chest after being tortured, similar to his father's tattoo. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante, petty child criminal and child gang member. | Education = Unknown | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Bronx, New York City, New York | Creators = Frank Tieri; Paul Azaceta | First = Punisher Noir Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Frank Castelione Jr. was the son of World War I veteran Frank Castelione Sr. living in The Bronx. After his mother Ruth died from cancer, Frank lived through the difficulty of being an Italian-Jewish boy in Prohibition Era New York City which resulted in him joining with a child gang much to his father's disapproval. In 1928 Jewish mob boss Dutch Shultz sent two of his men to seek protection money from the Casteliones' store but Frank Jr. and Senior fought them off which earned them the enmity of Shultz. Frank Sr. trained his son in preparation for the troubles ahead. One night, Frank Jr. was with his gang who were planning to break into a church and steal its donation money. Knowing it to be a crime against what he stood for, Frank left his gang for good, but not before punching one of his former 'friends', for insulting his morality and Jewish background. Upon returning home, Frank discovered his father dead, the victim of Shultz's assassins. The death of his father drove Frank Jr. to avenge his death years later as the Punisher, named after a pulp-fiction hero from a radio show who targeted criminals in which he always had an interest. By 1935, Frank, as the Punisher, terrorized Shultz's organization, leaving many of his gang members dead in his wake. Along his crusade, the Punisher killed his father's killers: Jigsaw, Barracuda, and the Russian. After killing the Russian, Frank disposed of his mask on said assassin, and later finally killed Shultz. Following his vengeance, the police concluded that the Punisher was the Russian, and dropped the entire case. With his father avenged, Frank was undecided on whether to continue to "punish" other criminals, like Al Capone or Luciano before his questions were answered when reading a Daily Bugle article on Adolf Hitler and Nazi Germany. Suggesting that Frank will carry out his justice in Germany, and presumably enter World War II as a soldier, like his father. | Powers = Trained by his father, proficient in war tactics, firearms and grenades. | Abilities = Knowledge of the Italian/Jewish mobs | Strength = Gym training. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Public Busses,Trolly Cars | Weapons = M1 Thompson, Luger m42, Colt M1911 | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Castle Family Category:Jewish Characters